Vespiquen VS Tesyrant
by Cesilfei
Summary: When a territory war erupts between a Fakemon species of 'Tyrants' and a canon species 'Kingdom' it sparks violence that could only be found in the wild, which species will win? *Probably a one-shot thing* Warning:Contains violence.


It was a warm day in a forest near the desert, the bird-like Pokemon flew through the air, enjoying a breeze that offered them relief from the desert heat nearby.

There was little movement in this forest, it was mainly home to insects and other bug type Pokemon, such as Butterfree, Parasect, and Vivillon. However, one particular species took up the most dominion of this area, Vespiquen, which had Combee and Beedrill flying around. It was the beedrill's job to protect the Combee from any attackers, since this forest mainly consisted of bug types they were relatively safe.

One Vespiquen in particular had been watching over her subjects, recently a sandstorm had caused sand to flood this outer stretch of the forest. The surviving trees didn't have long before their sap would be no good, the pollen in their buds would also go to waste if they didn't act quick enough.

The bee queen observed from afar, awaiting success.

As the Combee and Beedrill drew closer to the larger of the trees the sand began to pick up, the bug type Pokemon watched as a newcomer appeared from out of the tree's leaves, a bird-like Pokemon they hadn't seen before.

The small Doldier was attempting to prove itself, trying it's hardest to fly for it's distant mother, who was watching the insects invading her desert through the holes in her mask. The very thought of them intruding on Tesyrant territory made her blood boil, but the thought that they might attack her child was really ruffling her feathers.

The Doldier had been blown towards the swarm by the winds of the desert, the Beedrill instinctively moved to intercept it, the Vespiquen stared, she didn't want any conflict, but at the same time she had no clue if this little bird was trying to attack or not.

Without warning, one of the Beedrill attacked, using poison jab and knocking the small, masked bird out of the air.

The small Doldier yelped as it hit the ground, the Combee flew past the Beedrill, ignoring the injured Doldier as it cried out.

The Tesyrant mother's eyes were glowing red, she wasn't about to sit back any longer, as she stood up she vanished, using teleport.

The Beedrill moved to assist the Combee when suddenly a bolt of lightning struck the tree, the Vespiquen watched in shock, the tree they had worked so hard to claim was set ablaze, her soldiers and children were caught in the fire as they fell out of the air, landing on the desert ground.

The Vespiquen then saw the culprit, the mother Tesyrant hovered over the burning tree, her eyes glowing red as she stared at her. The Vespiquen glared back, she knew that the Harpy-like Pokemon had attacked with malicious intentions, otherwise there would have been no reason to attack the tree, she could have just attacked the minions but she didn't just want that.

She wanted to ruin the whole reason they had ventured out to begin with.

The Vespiquen descended to her level in the air, both of their red eyes locking. The Tesyrant was clearly looking for a fight, the Vespiquen didn't want a fight but knew that there was no way she could let this go.

The 'bird' was surrounded by a psychic field that let her hover, that and given the intensity of the thunderbolt it was obvious that she wasn't part flying type, the Vespiquen extended her arms, suddenly surrounded by green orbs of energy, the orbs flew at the angered Tesyrant, followed by a wavy, green trails.

The Tesyrant twirled in the air, grazing through the Bug Buzz that had been sent at her, but one particular orb had grazed her mask, leaving a green trail across it.

The Tesyrant stopped her twirling, glaring at the Vespiquen as she rubbed her hand against the damaged part of the mask...It would fix itself, but that wasn't the point, the point is that she had her fight.

The Tesyrant smirked under her mask, suddenly lunging forwards and vanishing.

The confused Vespiquen didn't have time to ponder it as the angered harpy reappeared in front of her, digging her shoulder into her gut. The Vespiquen staggered back but before anything could be done the Tesyrant wrapped her arms around her and teleported the both of them to the desert floor before sending herself flying forwards.

The Vespiquen tried to use fury cutter to try and get free but failed to as her attacker teleported with her again, using the momentum she had gained to slam the Vespiquen into one of the trees that had been sticking out of the sand. The stunned Vespiquen groaned, trying to regain her energy, but before she could even see straight she could feel her attacker's hand-like wings grab her by one of her arms and her neck, The Tesyrant teleported them both into the air over a patch of exposed ground at the desert border.

Her arms glowed purple as she used her psychic energy to power her throw, tossing the disoriented Vespiquen straight down, the Vespiquen collided with the ground with such a force that it pushed up a miniature mushroom cloud.

The Tesyrant stared down at the 'Queen', feeling smug due to the damage she had done.

Suddenly a burst of green orbs erupted from the smoke, catching her off guard before striking the 'Harpy' exploding and sending her reeling, she spun as she fell towards the ground.

The Vespiquen slowly rose into the air, still baring fresh scars, she watched as her attacker crashed into the ground. Taking the chance to heal she used Heal Order, calling a swarm that started fixing her wounds.

The Tesyrant slowly got up, glaring at the insect queen, she wasn't able to get up completely when the queen decided to strike back. The Vespiquen flew forwards, her claws glowing, she slashed at the 'Harpy' in an 'X' shape, the damage from X Scissor flung the partial psychic type away, a scar forming across her feathered torso.

The Vespiquen followed up by pointing at her, summoning a cloud of bees that flew towards the Harpy as she skid backwards. The Tesyrant's eyes and orbs started glowing red, as the bugs closed in on her they were suddenly vaporized by a burst of electricity that came from the feathered tyrant's body.

Both 'Queens' came to a stop, glaring at each other with flashing, red eyes.

The Vespiquen hissed as the noise of buzzing could be heard from the forest, numerous Beedrill, Combee, and Vespiquen erupted from the canopy. The Tesyrant hovered off the ground as a dust storm started up, the air distorted behind her as a flock of Eagrunt and Tesyrant erupted from thin air, using teleport to arrive on the scene.

Both armies stared each other down, both ready to collide at any second.


End file.
